Moriah Bashat
Overview Moriah Bashat was born in Alcamna, a dwarven city. She lived there until she was 23, and until then her life was mostly peaceful. The city of Alcamna was built atop gentle hills and is truly a modern city for its time. Its elegance is matched by the backdrop of tall mountains which have helped shape the city to what it is today. The resources these mountains brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings mimic the broad slopes and steep peeks of the mountains. Many of the houses were build into the sides of such hills, giving the city a more dwarven feel. The skyline is crowded with elaborate skyscrapers and their history seemed to shine more now than ever. Life is great in Alcamna and it has attracted a lot of attention, but not all good. New cultures have left their mark not just on the city's history, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of few cultures has grown into a fusion of everything and it's this that unites the 6 million people to this day Though Alcamna seems to have forgotten it's barbaric past, Mrs Bashat had not. She was outcasted at the age of 23, and was forced to live on her own. Her free time enabled her to work on something she had always dreamed of: Moriah. To this day some of the original blueprints can be found hanging in libraries around Moriah, server as a memory to her hard work and achievement. Appearance Her rather simple dress flows from top to bottom and has a halter neckline, which tastefully reveals the ornate dress worn below it. The gentle, corset of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a thin cloth band worn low around her waist. Below the cloth band the dress opens up slightly and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is longer than the bottom dress and curves outwards, the back continues to flow a large length behind her and ends in a narrow curve. Her sleeves are a little short and a little wide, their flow is broken up just above the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by slender, cosmetic bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the edges of the dress. Death Moriah was killed in the year 143 by Niigata Kinnas (Nee-got-a K-ee-ns). While sleeping in her home in western Moriah, she was stabbed multiple times in the chest and once in the head. While the city mourned her death, the killer was free. That was until she was captured by Marshal Locks. The city praised him, and as such, elected him their new leader. Whether this was all an elaborate plan to make Locks leader, or just an accident is unknown. What we do know is that Moriah was much better off with out him. Category:Character